


New year confessions

by LadyMyst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMyst/pseuds/LadyMyst
Summary: These kind of fancy parties weren't really Prompto's thing. But Noct had to attend and as his friend he had been asked to go as well. And being in love for years with his best friend made it very hard to say no.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	New year confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh. This is the first fanfic I've written in... years. Even then I can't say I've written much before. But I want to improve and no time like the present right? So I hope you enjoy this little thing I've put together and everyone has a happy new year.

Prompto had never felt as much of an outsider as he did tonight. Sure he might have been friends with the crown prince himself, but Noct was so laid back it was easy to forget he was royalty at times. However seeing as tonight was new years eve it seemed as if Noct was forced to live up to his role as prince and attend the party being held at the Caelum Via, probably the most luxurious hotel Prompto had ever seen. (Though admittedly he had not seen many)

The party wasn't really to his taste. His idea of a party was one where people could really let their hair down. Not one where people tended to just stand around making polite conversation. Especially for a new years eve party. But Noct had practically begged Prompto to come along with him. He didn't cope too well with these kind of events and needed someone to keep things from getting too boring. And Prompto could never say no to Noct. How could he when he looked at him with those beautiful blue eyes? Seeing the smile on Noct's face when he agreed to go was worth it. He would do just about anything to see that elusive smile on his princes face.

He realised he must have been wearing quite a goofy expression on his face thinking about Noct, judging by the way the a few guests were looking at him. He laughed nervously before slipping away as quietly as possible to a remote corner of the roof, where he wouldn't be seen so easily.

The party was a mix of the nobility and exceedingly rich. Though Prompto did spy a few charity workers about. People who ran the community centres Noct and occasionally Prompto volunteered at. He didn't really know them though, Noct was the one who dealt with them. With all the people who were far more important than he could ever hope to be, and probably earned more money in a minute than he could earn in a month he really felt like he shouldn't be here, invited or not. It didn't help that almost as soon as they arrived Noct had practically been dragged away to socialise with the guests, leaving Prompto very alone.

He glanced around trying to find someone he knew. Noct was currently close by, engaged in conversation with an elderly man. Well maybe engaged was the wrong word. Noct's face was blank, his eyes glazed over, clearly bored out of his mind. Prompto wouldn't have been surprised if it turned out he was asleep on his feet. The old man either didn't notice or didn't care about Noct's lack of interest as he carried on talking rather animatedly.

Gladio was unsurprisingly not far from Noct, leaning against the bar chatting up a rather attractive woman. She seemed rather taken with him, if her blushing and giggling at his every word was any indication. And Prompto didn't miss the way her eyes would drift to the bulging muscles that his uniform did little to hide. He loved to know how the big guy managed to charm people like that. He guessed it was because Gladio was actually quite a sincere person, and a good listener. People tended to like those traits in other people. He certainly was living proof you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Don't feel like socialising I take it?" Prompto nearly jumped out of his skin when Ignis suddenly appeared beside him seemingly out of nowhere, champagne flute in hand. He had joked before that Ignis was secretly a ninja, and he would not be surprised in the slightest if it turned out to be true.

"I wouldn't know what to talk about! Unless their into video games, or Chocobos."

"Hmmm, I doubt you'll find many gamers here." Ignis swirled his drink around in the glass. "We haven't had much chance to talk lately. I trust all is well?"

"Yeah, can't complain really. Just a few months left of school then I get to experience the wonders of university life."

If Prompto was going to be entirely truthful he wasn't looking forward to the next chapter of his life. He got into university, Noct didn't. Now that the prince was practically an adult, it had been decided that he needed a more formal education. Sure Insomnia U offered courses in politics, but since Noct's situation was a bit different he had to take more of a specialised education now. It would be odd not having Noct by his side everyday. The thought of it left him feeling empty inside. He didn't even know why. They would still be in the same city, it wasn't like he was going to university in Altissia, where he would hardly ever see his friend again.

"Well it must be very exciting for you. I'm sure you'll settle in quickly." Ignis checked his watch. "Ah, it's nearly midnight. I believe Noct wanted to watch the fireworks with you."

Prompto's heart fluttered. Noct wanted to watch the fireworks with him? And from the sound of it just him. It almost sounded romantic. As much as he liked Ignis and Gladio, times alone with Noct were truly precious to him. It felt like they were the only two people in the world, but in a good way. Though he felt like a bit of a creep at times. Noct probably didn't even see Prompto as more than a friend, and here Prompto was, imagining a life together they would never have.

"Well we might have to wait till next year. Maybe the one after that if that guy doesn't stop talking." He laughed, pointing to Noct who was still trapped in a conversation with the old guy.

Ignis sighed, straightening his glasses. "I suppose I'll have to go rescue him then. Wait here."

Prompto watched as Ignis strode over to Noct. "Lord Vestus! I'm glad you could make it. I hear your to open a new restaurant in the new year?" He spoke loudly and clearly. It seemed to work as this Lord Vestus turned to Ignis, clearly happy someone was taking an interest in his business.

"Ah Scientia my boy, I heard you have an interest in the culinary arts. Well you see with the extra refugees lately I thought to capitalise on their love of ethnic cuisine, a taste of home you know-"

Promoto didn't hear the rest as Noct took the opportunity to slip away, grabbing Prompto by the arm as he went.

"Come on, before someone else drags me away." He muttered. He dragged Prompto to a secluded corner, behind the giant aquarium. Prompto had to admit, the view from here was amazing. He could see the whole of Insomnia from up here. And the way the city lit up against the darkness the night brought had a certain beauty to it.

"So, cool party huh?" He grinned at Noct who was leaning against the railing, watching the city below him.

"Well if by cool you mean utterly pretentious, then sure."

They both laughed. Prompto barely noticed that Noct had inched closer to him till they were practically touching.

"So uh, Ignis said you wanted to watch the fireworks together?" Suddenly feeling very hot underneath his suit.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you something as well." He rubbed the back of his neck, something he only did when anxious. "I know we might not get to see as much of each other when you go to university. And well I needed to ask you something important and… dammit, this is way too hard." Noct took a step back, his expression almost distraught.

"You okay there buddy?" You know you can ask me anything right? I won't judge, cross my heart." He made a crossing motion over his heart.

"Right, Gladio and Specs told me to just get it over with. So here it is." He took a deep breath. Prompto was suddenly getting nervous. This wasn't like Noct at all. "What do you think of me?"

Prompto didn't answer right away, confused at the question. "Well your my friend?" He was unsure if that was what Noct meant. Judging by the frown he was sporting he had misunderstood. "I mean your a cool guy, I like spending time with you?" He added, still confused.

Noct looked down at his feet, still frowning. "Yeah, but am I anything more to you?" Ah. So this was what was bothering Noct. It seemed like he wanted a bit of reassurance as to how Prompto viewed their friendship.

"Course you are dude. Your my best friend." He debated whether to add the fact that he had been in love with him since they were only twelve years old. "Your really important to me okay?" He settled for a half confession.

"Your important to me too Prompto." He finally looked Prompto in the eyes. "Really important. And I hope this isn't a mistake but I need to get this off my chest."

Prompto suddenly realised that he was holding his breath. If his intuition was right then maybe, just maybe Noct felt the same way he did. He wasn't the type to be open about his feelings and Prompto didn't plan on ever confessing. But screw it, he felt like he had to right now or he would always regret it.

"I don't think it's a mistake." Noct's eyes went wide. "I've liked you for a long time Noct. Like really _really_ like you. I didn't want to say anything cause I didn't know how you felt, hell I didn't know if you were into guys, and the thought of you not wanting to be friends anymore cause you found out how I feel scared me so much."

Oh dear. It seemed like he was really pent up on the whole hidden feelings thing. And once the lid opened it all just spilled out in one excruciatingly embarrassing confession. Knowing his luck It'll all turn out to have been a misunderstanding and Noct didn't feel the same way at all.

"And I know your the prince and you should be dating someone worthy of you but I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always love you, and even if you want to stay friends that's fine cause being with you in any way is the most important-" He suddenly gasped for air, realising that in his act of confessing his true feelings to his best friend, he had forgotten to breathe.

"Sorry, spoke to fast, forgot to breathe." He gasped. Noct stood shocked, until he burst out laughing.

"Your such a dork." He reached out and took Prompto's hand. "But I love that about you."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Noct was currently wearing a rather triumphant smug look, and Gods did it make him look hot.

"And don't think your not worthy Prompto. Your more worthy then those stuck up asses over there could ever hope to be."

Prompto had an awful feeling he was dreaming. No way was this real.

"Can I kiss you?" He blurted out. Surprised at how bold he was being.

"Yeah, I think you should."

The next thing he knew their lips were pressed together, and it was like how he had always imagined it, though a hundred times better. It was like sparks were running through his body.

Suddenly a loud bang and flash of light caused both of them to pull away from the other. It seemed they had missed the countdown to midnight. They could hear revelous cheers from the party as the fireworks painted the night sky with an assortment of colour.

"I heard that your first kiss was like fireworks, but I didn't know it was literally." Prompto quipped, earning a snort from Noct.

They both watched the fireworks together. Nocts once again leaning on the railing and Prompto slid his hand over Noct's, linking their fingers together. Prompto was feeling excited about the new year now. He had a feeling it was going to turn out great after all.

"Happy new year Noct."

"Happy new year Prompto."


End file.
